


The Pact

by Nightpounce



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, NDU, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, M/M, Seriously guys, Super Villain!AU, bros, consider your costumes carefully!, lycra is not as awesome as you seem to think, poor Jack is so conflicted, still it's good to know there are some things everyone will work together on!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightpounce/pseuds/Nightpounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to ask a very important question and Pitchiner attempts to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So, Nightmare Dorks University is an au based around the Wangst Comics drawn by ask-pitchs-wardrobe on Tumblr (http://ask-pitchs-wardrobe.tumblr.com/) - you really should go check them out right now (SO GOOD!).
> 
> Mira-eyeteeth helpfully compiled a blog just for this au and the adorable arseholes that make it up (Kozmotis Pitchiner, Piki Black, Pitch Black, Proto and Jack Sickle). You can find the history for this AU here;  
>  http://mira-eyeteeth.tumblr.com/NDU
> 
> This is a very loose AU, people tend to pick and choose what they want to be canon and what they don't. Be warned, this AU has a tendency to eat people (it's all mira's fault i got dragged in!!) and it's full of amazingly talented artists and writers. It also includes Proto's pet taxidermied ferret.....which he leaves in various places around the shared apartment, claiming Mr Pickles likes to watch. The others are less than impressed by this behaviour >>
> 
> .....................................
> 
> One of the AU's within the NDU world is the Super Villain AU and not everyone is aware of each others aliases.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing - well, those that weren’t picked off in a moment of inattention by one of the cities many super (or not-so-super, urgh he had NOT needed to see those pictures of the weirdo in the crocheted jock strap that had appeared all over the police most-unwanted lists) villains returning from a night of deviant activity. Koz tried not to judge but he really hoped he’d never be quite so wiped at the end of a night that snacking on a flying rat seemed like a good idea. 

Shaking his head, he dropped all thoughts of questionable fast foods and focused instead on the amazing coffee his current table mate had bought him – the kid had insisted it was his turn and Koz could be generous. He’d just have to thank his frosty friend properly another time, no need to rush.

Jack’s last sentence registered and Koz snorted into his mug.

“I-I’m serious Koz. I don’t unders-stand! Why did they c-come up with such a stupid disguise-se?” Jack’s put-upon frown was adorable.

“To be fair Snowflake, compared to some of the outfits in this city,” They both shuddered, mind’s eye branded with the same image, “Theirs are actually pretty decent.”

“But…but they d-don’t disguise them at a-all!” Jack looked up from stirring his iced coffee. “I mean, they d-do…but only if you haven’t m-met them before. Once you h-have, you’re really o-only confused when they f-first appear…” The pale-haired youth released his glass, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, “As –s-soon as they t-turn around, the mystery is g-gone!!” 

Koz cracked up, rocking back in his chair and covering his face with one hand, trying desperately to stop laughing and failing miserably when he caught sight of his companion’s harassed expression.

“It’s not f-funny! I almost sl-lipped up last time and called P-piki by name.”

Jack squeaked, flinching backwards in his chair when Koz choked on the sip of his coffee he’d managed to sneak in between snickers and leant forward suddenly.

“WHOA! No way, kid! You almost broke the Pact!?”

Jack looked bewildered, easing back towards his iced coffee once he was sure it was safe. “The P-pact?”

“Sure, the Pact! Come on, everyone in the city knows about it, hell everyone in the city’s a part of it!” Koz coughed into his fist when he noticed the smaller boy’s shoulders starting to hunch, gearing up for an apology.

“Nope, none of that,” he caught Jack’s shoulders in his hands and shook him lightly, startling his smaller friend into meeting his eyes, “S’not your fault you didn’t know, Snowcone, I forgot to tell ya.”

Jack opened his mouth to protest but Koz cut him off, ruffling his hair affectionately before lounging back in his chair again. “Basically, everyone’s agreed to keep the fact that the Twins’ disguises are incredibly obvious, a secret.” 

Jack gaped at him, “B-but that’s….Koz that’s dang-gerous! They could be a-arrested!”

“Hah, nnnaaahh~” Koz waved off his concern, cradling his mug in one large hand. “I did say everyone. That includes the police.”

“Wh-what? Why?” 

Seriously, Jack was too cute for his own good, how had Piki not swept him into bed by now?! Koz thought about that for a minute, recognised that it was Piki he was talking about here and made a mental note to find out when Jack’s birthday was. If Piki wasn’t going to make a move, Koz was willing to lend more than a hand to help his little buddy.

“Because they appreciate a good show just as much as the rest of us?” Koz smirked when his companion scoffed. “What? You saying you don’t enjoy the view?” 

“N-no! I d-do! It’s-” He coughed and grabbed his drink, taking a long sip and trying to hide his blush. 

“Well there ya go” Koz grinned toothily.

“But d-don’t they want to s-stop them?” Jack placed his now-empty glass on the table.

“From what? Sad to say, they really aren’t all that successful…too busy snarking at each other, ya know?” He shrugged and drained the last of his coffee. “So yeah, for now, everyone’s pretty happy with the way things are.”

“I suppose…” The pale boy still looked a little unsure but rose to stand when his friend did.

“Come on, there’s a demolition derby across town, it’s a team event” The larger man grinned, “What’s say we head on over and steal the show? Winners get their statues added to the Grove of Villains, you know, in the park?” Koz slung an arm across Jack’s shoulders and led the way.

…………………………………………

Pitch sneezed, startling his brother who narrowly avoided spilling coffee across the fourth page of the poem he was composing.

“Do you mind!? I am creating art! How do you expect me to properly prepare Jack for the depths of my devotion if I am continuously interrupted?”

Pitch glared at him, blowing his nose as loudly as possible. “Given your current rate of progress, I think you’ll have to paraphrase. They’ll never fit all that,” he flicked his fingers dismissively at the papers strewn across the desk, “on the poor boy’s grave stone.”

“Some of us were fortunate enough to be raised with a sense of decorum and propriety.” Piki sniffed, reaching for his pen again, using it to point at the bookshelf across the room. “The dictionary is over there, should you wish to look those particular words up.”

“We were raised the same way you insufferable prat!” Pitch threw the used tissue, Piki twitching aside at the last minute then staring in horror as it landed on his work.

“You miscreant! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” 

Pitch smirked. “Why yes, I believe I just spared an innocent young man a fate worse than death.” He tapped his chin with one finger. “Oh dear, do you think that will reflect negatively on my standing as a villain?” He was not expecting the pillow that hit him in the face.


End file.
